


Winter Weight

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Chubby, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby joseph, winter weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joseph gains some holiday weight but Robert makes sure to tell him how much he likes it





	Winter Weight

Joesph hummed a tune mindlessly as he placed the perfectly rowed gingerbread men into the oven. After shutting the cookies in to bake and setting a timer, he went about cleaning up the mess that his kitchen had become. Robert was on his way, and Joseph never liked to have a messy house for guests. Even though at this point Robert was far from just any guest, he might as well be a resident for the amount of times he visited Joseph's home. As he bustled around the kitchen, he grabbed spoons and bowls dirtied with the spiced dough. He couldn't help licking the remnants of the sweet mixture with his fingers. "Mm, Deja Vu." The gruff voice made Joseph practically jump out of his skin. He whipped around to find Robert leaning casually on the frame of the door, his eyes were hooded and his mouth turned up in a playful smirk. Even a few feet away Joseph was hit with Robert's scent, cigarette mixed with whiskey and the cologne he wore. He kept himself from shivering at the strong scent and Robert's harsh gaze. Joseph cleared his throat, artfully ignoring Roberts comment about their activities the night before, "Oh good, you're just in time to dry the dishes while I wash them." Robert rolled his eyes but made his way over to him anyway. They fell into a comfortable silence, Joseph scrubbing the dirtied utensils and bowls while Robert lazily dried. As Joseph leaned across the sink to grab more dish soap he was made aware of the pinch his belt caused to the paunch that had started to form from the winter season. He winced, then quickly looked up to make sure Robert hadn't seen. Luckily he was too busy picking at a stain on the bowl to notice Joseph's reaction. He stole a glance to his midsection and almost winced a second time. His signature polo shirt was starting to get tight; the obnoxious pink fabric stretched taut against his stomach and sides. His shirt wasn't the only article of clothing straining on him however. His khaki slacks have been giving him problems as of late, daily struggles in the morning as he wrestled to get them past his thighs and his ass. With his tight clothing it was making Joseph begin to feel like a sausage stuffed into a too tight casing. "Are you gonna keep washing or what, this isn't what I was planning when I came over." Roberts complaints snapped him out of his thoughts. Joseph looked up to see that Robert has finished drying what dishes he had been given and was waiting with impatience for Joseph to finish the last mixing bowl in the sink. "Oh sorry! Just thinking about what movie I'd like to play for the next youth night!" Joseph lied quickly; lying was a sin he knew, but he'd rather not draw anymore attention to his problem then his restricting clothing already did. Robert grunted in return as Joseph scrubbed at the bowl, before handing it over to be dried. As Robert languidly rubbed the bowl with the pink dish towel, Joseph dried his hands and leaned against the counter, "So what did you have in mind for tonight?" Robert smirked, "I rented a Big Foot documentary, thinking we could have a little movie night on the couch." Joseph paled, he knew exactly what movie night entailed. They usually didn't get much past the title screen and opening credits before they were on each other, sloppy make outs and heavy petting like they were teenagers. But Joseph wasn't quite in the mood for Robert to grope up his newly added weight which had been steadily piling on. "O-oh okay." Joseph cursed the shakiness in his voice. Robert looked up, about to ask Joseph what the problem was before the shrill ring of a timer made both their heads turn towards the oven. Joseph, glad to have dodged the bullet of Roberts question, grabbed his pink oven mitts and bent down to grab the hot tray of cookies. He placed them carefully on the stove and turned around, taking the mitts off his hands and hanging them back on the hook next to the oven. Joseph looked at Roberts face to see it was red and his gaze was unreadable. "Something the matter?" Joseph inquired, "Ready to watch that movie?" Robert shot back quickly and Joseph was taken aback. "Um, sure, okay" He replied, not yet prepared for the situation that was going to happen.  
They had made it past the title and opening credits, and well into the movie. Joseph had been steadily avoiding Roberts touches and glances. Each time he tried to place a hand on Joseph's thigh, Joseph made a quick getaway. Either claiming to go to the bathroom, or get another cookie; but he knew these excuses weren't going to buy him much more time. Robert's warm callused hand that had rested on his calf soon began to slide its way up. Joseph swallowed hard when it made its way back to his thigh for the 3rd time that night. "I have to go to the bathroom." Joseph blurted before trying to dart up and away from Robert; but he was soon anchored by Robert's tight grip around his wrist. Joseph always loved how strong Robert was; the way he could pin him to the bed in his iron like grip, but right now he wasn't too appreciative of it as all he wanted to do was slink away into the bathroom and avoid Robert's touches to his new figure. "You already went to the bathroom 5 minutes ago." Robert's voice was steely, and sent a chill up Joseph's spine. "I uh drank a lot of water before you came-" he couldn't finish before he was cut off by Roberts harsh interjection, "Then what about last night. You barely let me touch you, besides jack you off." Joseph winced at Robert's uncouth word choice. "Is it me." Robert's voice went soft, as well as his grip on Joseph's wrist. His heart clenched at the vulnerability in Robert's tone. "No no! Please don't think that, it's not you I promise!" Joseph quickly tried to sooth the other man's worries of inadequacy. "Then what is it, you won't let me touch you. Are you grossed out by me?" Joseph felt like he wanted to cry, he never intended to make Robert feel like any of this was his fault. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close, only slightly aware of the way Robert's toned body sunk into his plush, soft one. "No Robert, please." He shifted his head to bury it into the thick, greying locks, "If anything, it's the opposite... I don't want you to get grossed out by me." Joseph's quiet words were muffled from being spoken into the other's hair. Robert looked up quickly, almost smashing Joseph's jaw in the process. "How could I ever be grossed out by you? Why would you even think that?" Joseph looked away, blushing. "It's just....It's just the winter weight I get every year. I always get it, but usually it's not this much. I guess my age is finally catching up with me." He quickly looked back at Robert, "I promise I'll lose it though! In the mean time I just didn't want you to see how out of shape I've gotten.." The look Robert gave was indecipherable. Joseph swallowed thickly, waiting for whatever response he was going to get. But when the silence became unbearable, Jospeh was prepared to reassure Robert more that he would lose the weight, but chapped lips being uncoordinatedly smashed against his own full soft ones stopped whatever thought he had. Robert pulled back so he could look Joseph in the eye, calloused hands carefully cradling his full face. "Joseph, listen to me, because I ain't gonna repeat myself." "You are gorgeous, I know I don't say it enough, but no matter how much weight you gain or lose would never change how I feel about you. Your looks aren't the only thing that attracts me to you pretty boy, though they are a bonus." Robert paused to wink at Joseph before continuing. "I've never felt so strongly for anybody else, and a couple pounds ain't gonna change that." Joseph wanted to interject to tell him it was more than just 'a couple pounds' but he knew Robert wouldn't appreciate the interruption. Robert suddenly moved in closer, so his lips where almost flush to Joseph's ear, "Not to mention I think you looking fucking hot like this." Joseph physically shivered at the tone of his voice as well as the hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. "R-really?" Joseph asked unsteadily. "Mh yeah, want me to show you?" Robert huskily whispered, and all Jospeh could do was nod hazily. Before he knew it, Robert had untucked his polo and push it up to his chest. Wet open mouth kisses began to cover his stomach as Robert sucked and nipped at any skin he could get at. Joseph gasped, but leaned back against the arm of the couch, allowing Robert to crawl in between his legs for easier access. He pulled back and licked a hot stripe up the slope of Joseph's stomach. Both hands now preoccupied with kneading into the soft flesh of his love handles. Robert pulled back to inspect Joseph's face; his beet red cheeks seemed to almost glow in the dark room, lit dimly by a long forgotten movie, his eyes hooded and pupils blown with lust. Robert licked his lips, "Can I continue?" Joseph nodded far to quickly as Robert made quick work to show him just how much he appreciate his new figure.  
Joseph found himself humming again as he prepared for the large dinner. He hosted one every year, the day before Christmas Eve, inviting every dad in the neighbourhood to get together and celebrate the season. He had set Robert to work peeling potatoes, and only chided him a couple times for refusing to use the perfectly good peeler he owned, swapping instead for a large knife from his personal collection. As Joseph preheated the oven and put the pot of water on the stove to boil, he felt strong, muscular arms wrap around his waist. Since the movie night a couple weeks prior, Robert had made sure to show Joseph just how much he liked his new figure. Giving him treats whenever he got the chance, and making sure he got seconds (and maybe even thirds) each meal they shared together, as well as barely keeping his hands off of Joseph. Even now, Robert took to rubbing up and down his soft round belly that had begun to just slightly spill over his belt, which was now on it's last notch. He nuzzled into Joseph's neck, breathing in deeply. He smiled, "You are going to have to let go, I need to get those potatoes you peeled." Robert chose to ignore him, opting to hold him tighter and place a soft kiss right under his ear. Joseph couldn't help but melt into his arms, and he shifted around so he and Robert were face to face. He gentle took Robert's face into his hands and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He hummed at Joseph's affection and deepened the kiss. After a minute they both pulled back, out of breath. "Now will you let me make dinner?" he jokingly pleaded. Robert smiled smugly, "Only if you eat it all." Joseph snorted at the ludicrous request. "Yea okay." He turned and began carefully dropping the potatoes into the boiling water. Robert grabbed the glass of whiskey he had on the counter and made his way to the island so he could sit and watch Joseph cook, but not before landing a not-so gentle slap to Joseph's round ass. "Robert!" came the instantaneous yell as the man in question laughed into his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired from another really great fic about joseph gaining a little winter weight ;•) soft joseph is the best kind of joseph


End file.
